The Hidden World Within: Part 4Final
by AncientInfinity
Summary: Final conclusion of the realism story of Austin and Dana in their adventure in Poke'mon world. I realized after glancing through the previews that the formatting is all messed up, but if you want the whole original story in proper format let me know


The Hidden World Within  
><em><strong>By Chris R. Williams<br>**_  
>Chapter 14<br>Children of the Mind

She watched the purple clouds soar above them in the painted colorful sky towards the distant golden horizon. The stars twinkled and shined. The quality of the air seemed surreal and detached.

She stood on top of the edge of an overhanging cliff. She looked below her and saw a lush green meadow of grass extending out as far as the eye could see. The wind whisked among the soft grass petals, creating rippling waves across the meadow. But she didn't feel anything, not even anxiety as she stood at the very edge of the perilous cliff overhanging several hundred feet above the air.

She looked to her right and watched him. He extended a hand to point at the ground below. He beckoned to her without glancing at her, and then he nimbly leaped off the edge of the precarious cliff towards the grass below. Without hesitation, she jumped off after him, feeling the soaring sensation whisk her hair above her as the ground approached her at a quick speed.

And then she opened her eyes to the dim lights of the operating room and wondered why she felt so strangely calm after experiencing such a vivid dream of falling.

"Are you bloody kidding me? You found nothing there? The switch to the hideout is on the wall next to the counter! It's in plain sight!"

"I'm sorry, Austin, but all we found was wall. And we only got a short time to search before we were kicked out by the owner on the grounds that we had no legitimate reason or proof to be searching the building for Team Rocket in a simple Celadon game corner."

"Officer, just tell the International Police and they'll do something about it."

The officer responded over the telephone, "I'm sorry, but There's nothing I can do now. The Celadon Game Corner's lawyers are cracking down on this and pressuring us to drop the search. They are also talking to the authorities and international police about _ you _invading their private property, and are trying to have you arrested. Of course we're fighting against that, seeing your outstanding record and proof of honesty during your service term. And we know that you have your own problems with your own pokémon in dire straits. We will do all we can to prevent this from going to court and making a larger mess out of this, but There's no way we can look for Team Rocket's hideout. Talk to my twin Officer Jenny in Viridian City for a debriefing when you get a chance."

Austin sighed, defeated, and then he nodded and said, "Okay, whatever. Thanks for everything, Officer Jenny."

"Good luck, Austin."

Then she hung up, and Austin put down the phone and gave another sigh. Then he put his hands on his thighs and stood up to go back inside the room where Gardevoir was.

He opened the door and instantly saw that she was awake when the pokémon made eye contact with him. He gave an exhaustive sigh and went to sit down next to Gardevoir silently.

Then he took hold of Gardevoir's right hand and asked her solemnly, "Will you forgive me for breaking my promise to you from all those years ago? I was wrong, and I have wronged you."

Gardevoir smiled sweetly, knowing now why she had felt so at peace in her dream when leaping off the cliff after Austin. She joked, _Only if you get me a delicious poffin to eat._ He laughed and nodded, then stood up to get her the treat.

She loved Austin and would follow him unto the end of their time.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You forgot to put back the wall camouflage over the entrance switch. No commander of mine is that stupid. Fail me again and I will put you down myself."

"I understand, sir."

"I hope so, for both our sakes. I see that the boy is annoying us consistently now. First the jail break, and now this. See to it that you hunt down and eliminate him as you did his parents. No mercy. No remorse. We are Team Rocket."

"Yes sir. Precisely so. I will find out just who to start with to get to him. Then when he comes to us, he will be at a fatal disadvantage."

"Uh huh. Then what are you waiting for. Get out of here."

"Your parents are bloody flipping out! You just arrived and then you leave again on some unknown trip? You didn't even tell your workplace that you left. You don't just up and leave town for a week on some random trip, Dana."

"Candice? Yeah, I know I know. But I'm hunting down Austin before he gets himself into more trouble. I guess I realized I just can't let him go. You know, he was coming to visit me all the way at the hospital in Snowpoint from Viridian City to apologize to me, when he got a tip on Team Rocket's whereabouts naturally. So I'm here in Viridian to stop all this nonsense and get his nose back on the right path. You can tell my parents I'm off on a personal matter."

"Right. Whatever. Your parents are pretty chill, so they probably won't be too worried. Not too sure about your boss at work though. But I hope that goes well for you Dana."

"Me too, Candice. Me too."

Candice laughed and said, :I'm sure it will work itself out for the better. It always does. For me at least. That's life."

"Well that's coming from a teacher, mind you. Teachers have it easy."

"True, but then there's my other job. Well, I've got work so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye-bye."

Dana hung up and stretched in front of the Pokécenter. Then she began walking back towards a rack of bikes where her rental bike was. She sat on it and got ready to ride towards Pallet Town, since she hadn't found Austin in Viridian City.

Unbeknownst to her, a short man dressed in a black hat, cloak, and sunglasses watched her calmly from a distance. He glanced at the Haunter next to him, and the ghost pokémon pointed to Dana. The man nodded and began following her discreetly casually on foot as she made her way out of the city onto the plains, where people were scarce to be found around.

Chapter 15  
>Desperation<p>

Gardevoir lurched forward slightly and she grabbed Austin's shoulder to steady herself. Austin grimaced, feeling at fault for her weakened state. The pokémon managed to stand on her two feet and then she let go of him, smiling thanks. Austin followed her carefully, making sure to lend support should Gardevoir begin to fall over. But Gardevoir was strong and she never fell again after getting up from her bed.

They went outside, and Gardevoir breathed the fresh air of the outdoors for the first time in six days. Everyone was waiting for her in a semi-surprise gathering next to the entrance of the pokémon center, and they bellowed and cheered when they saw Gardevoir. She chuckled and walked over to join them when Austin's phone suddenly began vibrating in his right pants pocket.

He looked at the caller identity and frowned, then he flipped it open and said, "Hello? Candice?"

"Austin, hey! I heard you ran off to Viridian or wherever some far away place. What happened? Is Dana there?"

"Candice, I'm in Pallet Town. I never got a call from Dana. She was coming to meet me?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to catch up to you before you got yourself into more trouble."

Austin chuckled sourly and said, "Well it's a little late for that. But where is she then?"

"She's not there? She left a week ago. She should have already found you days ago. Dana has your number too and would have called you after she talked to me and told me she was at Viridian. That was a few days ago."

Austin frowned. Something didn't seem right with that. He asked Candice, "Are you sure she was at Viridian? That's only a half-day's walk away. And if she was there days ago, she should have called me and come to Pallet Town then. So where is she?"

"I don't know, Austin. You gotta tell me that. I called you because I'm worrying that she never got back to me after so many days."

Austin's eyes narrowed as he thought of the possibilities for why Dana never contacted him. There were only two, and Austin was hoping it was an accident and not the other, more dangerous option.

Austin told Candice, "Okay, I'll go look for her. I'll get back to you when I find her."

Candice sighed over the phone and said anxiously, "Okay, can you please do that? She's freaking me out over here with her silence. This ain't like her, going off the radar."

"Yeah I know. That's what bugs me. I'll talk to you again then."

"Okay. Please find her Austin. Good luck."

Austin closed the cell, and then he turned around to find all six of his pokémon staring expectantly at him. They apparently got the gist of the call's conversation and were waiting for him to decide on a course of action.

Gardevoir walked up to him and held his hands. Then she spoke for the others, letting the pokémon hear their conversation_, We're all with you to the end. Don't worry about our safeties, we can take care of ourselves just fine. It's you that we fight for._ Starmie twirled its back in affirmation, and Gallade crossed his arms in an x and bowed. Gyarados and Garchomp nodded, and Salamence simply yawned, not at all entertained by the meaningful drama taking place.

Austin smiled ruefully, knowing that these pokémon were the most loyal best friends in the world that he could ever have. They didn't even blame him for the most recent battle which he had started that caused Gardevoir serious injury.

Feeling touched in the heart by their compelling loyalty, Austin nodded to them. Then he said with determination, "Let's go to Viridian City and start there. Hopefully it's just a minor accident and Dana's phone maybe broke or something. But if Team Rocket got their filthy hands on her, there will be hell to pay. Are you with me?"

His pokémon roared in agreement, and then Austin yelled, "Let's go!" Then he recalled Gyarados and Garchomp, and he leaped onto Salamence with Starmie. Gallade and Gardevoir were already sitting on the front.

Salamence bellowed and leaped into the air, flapping her mighty wings. She angled towards Viridian City in the north, and Gardevoir glanced back at Austin as he stared off thoughtfully into the distance with a dark expression.

The sun was already setting in the west behind the cliffs of the Indigo Plateau when Salamence landed heavily on the ground near the outskirts of Viridian City. They had conducted a thorough search of the area between Pallet Town and Viridian City before coming straight here, in case Dana really had just gotten into an accident with random wild pokémon.

But that was not to be the case, and Austin feared for the worst. But if those Team Rocket bastards really had gotten their hands on her, why had he not received any word or notice from them if they were attempting to get to him through Dana? That's how Charon would think like. It was strange, the whole situation.

Austin decided to forgo his dinner with his pokémon and explore his original intentions of leaving Snowpoint early in the first place. Viridian Gym seemed fishy, and now was the opportune time to confirm his suspicions.

He left the group campfire without a word as the others were engaged in each other's company and conversations, and began walking at a brisk pace towards Viridian City a quarter mile away. He could see the city across the grassy plains and remembered his battle with Charon that took place here not too long ago. How time flies, Austin thought wistfully.

Garchomp eyed Austin's fading figure and then commented to Gardevoir through his thoughts that he was unsure of everything and how stupid this cliche situation actually was. Garchomp felt he should leave the team before he got himself into deeper shit. He didn't need to prove to himself anymore that he was better than that stupid flying she-dragon.

But Gardevoir simply shook her head and told Garchomp, convincing him, _Remember your past, and remember yourself. See through your own excuses and pride, and then truly ask yourself why you are here with us._

Garchomp said no more as he turned to stare at the fire in front of him, lost in thought and not at all appreciating Gardevoir's induced guilt implications of his test of honor and strength. Garchomp was better than that. He realized that if it came to an all-out war, he would be able to explore his true strength and show Salamence just how mighty he was. Although truth to tell, Garchomp knew he had joined Austin as his pokémon because he had been impressed by Austin's inner power and strength that had resonated so clearly from him that day, and not because of Salamence defeating him and he wanted revenge. Ah, the glory of that power. Garchomp would always strive to surpass his master in power and show him with pride that he would always be there to be counted upon by Austin in such situations.

Garchomp nodded to himself, thinking that this was the better solution than leaving. Besides, he would get to pummel several wimpy pokémon with angry satisfaction when the time came.

He reached the main road into Viridian City and looked behind him at the dusky plains. He didn't see his pokémon following him, just as he wanted. He was just going to observe the building for a while before they conducted their thorough search in the morning.

Austin walked casually to the entrance of the gym and read the notice on the door. Closed, Gym Leader Away. Hmm. So he wasn't going to get a warm welcoming tourist tour tonight. Austin walked around the side of the huge building and reached the spacious back area. He looked at the back doors and saw that they were chained together by a large padlock.

But as he walked closer for no particular reason, he saw a small note securely taped to the back of the lock. He curiously looked at it, but the front of the white page was blank. He lifted it to peek under it and glance at the back, and then he saw a large word spelling his first name next to other words.

Austin's eyes narrowed as he ripped off the note and flipped it over, and then he read the note addressed only to him. "We have something of yours that only you will know of. Come west to the cliffs before Indigo Plateau before midnight Saturday night or you will lose forever. Come alone, unless you want to bring your pokémon to their doom as well. We will be watching for police, and if you bring them you will never see your precious something again."

Austin's face transformed into a cold, dark expression. It was already Friday night. There was only one day left. Those idiots, had they seriously expected him to walk around the gym towards the rear and see if it was open? And by this timeframe too.

Then Austin realized that if they were holding Dana hostage, she would have told them what Austin was doing so she wouldn't be tortured. Those bastards. There would be hell to pay.

Austin turned around and began running back to base camp. He would have to tell his pokémon the bad news and prepare for the battle ahead that was definitely going to come. His pokémon would follow him to the end because they were just that awesome. Austin flipped open his cell to give a heads up to the police in Viridian City and Pallet Town, just in case things went sour. He wanted the cavalry to take Team Rocket down should he fail and fall.

Those sons of bitches. Those Team Rocket bastards were going to get what they deserved: a nice walloping smack to the face.

"He's arrived in full force, and in some weird armored suit. The package is at the base of the cliff and the trap is set. Care to come watch?"

"I'll be doing more than that. I'm bringing everybody just in case. You just keep him busy should he unluckily evade the trap. If you can't do that, it won't be my problem because you'll either be dead or captured and put in prison for the rest of your life."

"I know. I'll be waiting for you to bring the rain."

"My motto of no such thing as too much power will be the bane of the success of this syndicate. I hope you understand that."

"I do sir. Until then."

Charon closed the cellphone and shielded his eyes from the morning sunlight as he lay prone on the cliff edge. He watched from a distance away with binoculars, ready to summon his pokémon if the trap somehow failed.

But Charon knew it wouldn't. The bait was too attractive to its unsuspecting prey. He held the trigger in his right hand at the ready, the wires running into the ground all the way down the cliff.

Salamence landed heavily on the ground, and Gardevoir and Austin nimbly leaped off her back. Then Austin summoned Garchomp, Gallade, and Starmie behind him as a precaution. Austin turned around to face towards the base of the cliff and spotted a tiny motionless figure at the bottom.

Gardevoir closed her eyes and scanned the area, and then she told Austin, _I don't detect any electricity in the air for possible wireless bomb detonations. But be wary of any other traps._

Austin nodded to Gardevoir in thanks for her help in locating Dana, and then Austin yelled, "Dana! Hang on!"

Austin ran at full speed towards the handcuffed girl sitting at the base of the cliff, hidden from view of the main trail of route 22. Her hands and legs were tied to a wooden post nailed deep into the ground and into the cliff rock. A bandanna was tied around her mouth to prevent her from speaking or yelling for help.

Gardevoir followed behind Austin as he ran in his armor. The other pokémon followed suit. She didn't detect anyone else in the immediate vicinity and told Austin so. He wondered about that, but didn't think about it and told Gardevoir, "You stay here with Salamence, Starmie, and Gallade and watch out for anyone suspicious."

Gardevoir nodded and stopped next to Gallade and Starmie as Salamence remained in the rear on guard. She watched from a short distance away as Austin ran to Dana at the cliff.

Dana was squirming and struggling against her ropes after having spotted them. She was trying to say something while shaking her head as Austin guided Garchomp to slash the ropes binding her. Then Austin undid the bandanna on Dana's face.

Dana immediately screamed, "Stop! Get away!"

The wooden post Dana had been tied to suddenly began vibrating in position even before Austin heard a deep rumble in the cliff. They all looked up and saw the cliff side shatter into huge rocks that plummeted straight for them.

Dana shrieked and Austin threw himself over her, determined to protect her with his armored body. Garchomp didn't hesitate and began jumping in the air and slashing any huge rocks that were falling directly at them. A few oversized stones and rocks clunked against Austin's armor and dented the metal in some places, but after a small section of the cliff face had finally stopped dissolving from the explosion of the bomb placed there, Austin got up and grinned at Dana.

He teased, "See? I knew there was a trap, so I sprung it."

Dana shook her head and said, "You idiot. You're freaking reckless." Then she hugged Austin and they stood up. They looked over towards the road and saw the others running towards them, glad that they were okay.

Dana waved at them, and Austin laughed. That was a puny trap. He decided he wouldn't let Dana out of his sight for a long time. He teased her, "You should have been more on guard if you knew the danger."

Dana shrugged and said, "I didn't expect them to know I was involved with you. Besides, how was I supposed to know or even fight against their pokémon?"

Austin smiled ruefully and shrugged, then muttered, "Never mind."

Charon chuckled. What fools these mortals be. Charon had known the idiot would bring a psychic to detect any wireless frequencies. That's why it was all hardwired. He pushed the second trigger on the device and eagerly watched through his binoculars to view the results.

As they slowly walked towards the others, Austin heard a metallic whirling sound and glanced behind him at the cliff. And then he saw several holes reveal themselves in a horizontal line on the cliff face. What the hell?

Suddenly several small explosions sounded, and Austin instinctively leaped into Dana, knocking them both over onto the ground. Garchomp roared in pain as the fin on his back was pierced by the bullets. But he dove onto the ground before more bullets penetrated his lower back.

Gardevoir instantly reacted and teleported herself, Gallade, and Starmie away from the area as Salamence took to the air in flight. The bullets whizzed over the people and pokémon lying flat on the ground and zoomed across the landscape harmlessly, thunking into trees and the ground in the distance.

Garchomp was the first to stand up and instantly smash his front fins into the ground, creating an earthquake that destroyed the bottom of the cliff and the emplaced guns within the rock.

Dana coughed from the dust of Garchomp's attack. Then she shook her head and teased Austin, "You can get off me now, you know. I'm fine though, thanks."

But when Austin didn't reply, Dana paused and asked softly, "Austin?"

Then she hefted herself out from under Austin's body and looked back, and her eyes widened as she instantly saw the gaping hole in Austin's backpack slightly off center to the right. The single strap was ripped in half. Dana cried out, "Austin!" Then she ran over and took off the torn backpack, then rolled Austin over onto his back. She saw that he was still breathing.

He had managed to just barely stop the long, thin bullet with his body. It was lodged in the chest armor itself. Half of the three-inch bullet was poking out from the armor.

Dana grabbed the bullet and yanked it out quickly, then she struggled to slip Austin's unconscious form out of his armor. She searched quickly through the backpack, and was amazed to not find any first aid kit. That idiot didn't even remember to care for himself if he got hurt. She only found Austin's cell, which she slipped into her pocket.

Then Dana put one hand under Austin's body and the other hand on Austin's destroyed right chest, in a futile effort to stop the bleeding. She began crying and looked up as Garchomp roared in anguish to call the other pokémon back.

Chapter 16  
>Disillusion<p>

Gardevoir ran over and quickly put Austin's legs on her lap to direct the blood towards the wound while helping Dana to stop the bleeding. The other pokémon stared on helplessly. Tears fell down Dana's cheeks as she called to Austin, holding his head in her own lap. Finally he came to consciousness and he stared at them and gave a weak grin.

Dana closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, not wanting to get angry at Austin for being silly at a time like this. Then she scolded Austin, "What were you thinking? You're not invincible with that armored suit on."

Austin chuckled and remarked, "I know that now for sure."

Dana laughed against her will and then said softly, "You shouldn't have been a hero and get yourself killed just to save me. You've done that too much already."

Austin sighed and closed his eyes, catching his breath. Then he told her, "I can't just let you go like that. I'd never forgive myself."

Dana smiled sweetly and teased Austin softly, "You can't be a selfless person for me. No such unselfish person in the world exists."

Austin chuckled and grinned, "I know. That's why I saved you."

Dana reacted with a grin of her own from Austin's playful joshing, but she quickly lost her smile as she saw the blood quickly pooling under Austin.

Suddenly Dana heard Austin's pokémon all yelling or bellowing, and she looked up to see a lone man dressed in black walking casually towards them. A big red R was painted on the shirt. Team Rocket.

Charon came up to them on a motorcycle and yawned, then he grinned evilly and asked, "So, how's everybody doing?"

Salamence snorted and replied by blasting a fire ball from her throat at the man. Charon nimbly drove to the side and quickly summoned all his pokémon. Austin's pokémon leaped forward into battle, and Gardevoir grabbed the sixth pokéball hanging from Austin's belt. She put it in Austin's hand, and helped him push the center button. Gyarados materialized in front of them, blocking the battle from their view with his massive body. He roared and began moving towards the battle while Gardevoir remained with Dana and Austin.

After a short while, the grunting and screeching stopped along with the explosions, and the resulting victors were clear. Charon recalled all of his pokémon. He held up his hands and said with a grin, "I surrender?"

Dana suddenly knew that it wasn't over as several Team Rocket people in black vans drove into view in the distance with all of their pokémon trailing behind them.

Charon began driving away, and Garchomp yelled and quickly ran after him. The dragon pokémon wasn't about to let his prey escape him. But suddenly he was hit from the side by a Fearow and fell to the ground. Garchomp jumped back up unfazed and roared at the bird as it flew into the sky, unable to pursue the flying pokémon. Then the dragon glanced back and watched as Charon made it to the Team Rocket group and safety.

Salamence took to the air to combat the approaching air threats, and Gallade and Starmie assumed defensive positions in front of Gyarados and the group. Garchomp didn't wait for the Team Rocket pokémon to reach them and instead charged forward to break the line of pokémon.

Gardevoir suddenly teleported herself, Austin, and Dana to the edge of the battlefield, allowing Gyarados to stop protecting the group and focus on attacking. They watched the battle ensue as Austin's five pokémon battled over a hundred of Team Rocket's.

Gyarados roared and hyper beam sprayed more of Team Rocket's pokémon, and Dana looked at the ensuing fight. She asked angrily of no one in particular, "Why are those pokémon fighting for Team Rocket? Can't they see they're on the wrong side?"

Austin turned his head to the side, coughing up blood. Then he sighed and remarked, "One, they probably had no choice in the matter. Two, they could be evil pokémon themselves and don't care about others."

He paused to gulp some fresh air, and then he held up a finger pointedly and finished, "And three, side is simply a matter of perspective."

Gardevoir frowned and looked on as Dana shook her head. She said seriously, "Don't get philosophical with me now, of all times. All living things have a choice in what they do. It's a matter of will, not options."

Austin chuckled and then coughed again. "I guess I made a stupid choice pursuing vengeance."

Dana just raised an eyebrow and said, "Only now you realize that? Fail."

Austin grinned and closed his eyes, then he sighed. "Sorry I didn't pursue my own happiness being with you."

Dana's eyes widened and she asked the obvious question, "With me? You mean..."

Austin grimaced from the pain, and then he smiled and told her, "Even though it's kind of late for me to say this, and very cliche in my present circumstances, I'll just say I've liked you for the longest time. But I thought it would be unfair of me to date you and have that kind of relationship with you when I keep traveling around and you're working to be a nurse. Plus I'm a coward and didn't know what your answer would be. I was afraid I could end our existing relationship. So I never asked you out."

Tears continued to flow down Dana's face, but she smiled softly and wrapped her hands around Austin's moist cheeks. Then she said quietly, "Those are just excuses. You should have asked to find out. The gains are much greater than the risks. Now is it obvious why I followed you to Pallet Town?"

Austin sighed and said sleepily, "Probably. Although you falling in love with your savior is bloody cliche."

Dana laughed softly and nodded, wiping away tears. Austin continued softly, "Oh, and I'm sorry about lying to you that time in Pallet Town about what I was doing. I never got the chance to apologize..."

Dana shook her head and said, "Mm-mm. It's okay. I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I came back as fast as I could, as soon as I heard you were coming to me to apologize and then instead got a lead on Team Rocket."

An explosion vibrated the air, and Gardevoir looked up to see the commotion. Austin's head slumped in Dana's lap and she frowned. She rubbed Austin's cheeks, calling, "Hey, don't fall asleep. We need you awake."

Austin chuckled and murmured, "I taught my pokémon well. They don't need me. They are defending us with their best without my commands..."

Dana's eyebrows narrowed and she said determinedly, "It's obvious what needs to be done. Your pokémon need you though, just as much as any other pokémon needs their trainer. They need you even more so because they care about you and want you to continue to be their trainer. They're fighting for _you_ out there."

Then Dana sniffed, her face a wet mess. Then she added softly, "And I need you."

Austin smiled dreamily, his eyes still closed. He asked softly, "Are you asking me out?"

Dana and Gardevoir gasped, seeing how fast Austin was fading. Austin was delirious. Dana looked up at Gardevoir and asked her, "Can't you heal his wounds? Do something!"

Gardevoir's eyebrows lowered in sadness and she shook her head. Dana asked angrily, "Why not!"

Then Gardevoir closed her eyes and conveyed emotions of death and sorrow. Through telepathy, Gardevoir explained to Dana that if she performed healing wish there was no guarantee that Austin would be healed because he wasn't a pokémon, and Gardevoir herself would perish from the task because of the enormous effort and energy required.

Dana couldn't believe the straits they were in. This was stupid! She refused to give up. She had to figure out a way to save Austin!

Gardevoir raised both her hands and grabbed Dana's hands. Dana looked up questionably at Gardevoir, and Gardevoir nodded. Then the pokémon transferred Austin's legs softly to the ground, and she stood up and put her hands together. Then she suddenly disappeared and teleported to the battlefield below to join Gallade with the fighting.

Dana looked on with a torn expression as Austin slowly bled to death. The air filled with dirt and ash. Dana saw that Austin's pokémon were managing to hold their own against the overwhelming number of pokémon Team Rocket commanded. But they couldn't fight forever, and Team Rocket seemingly had an endless quantity of weak pokémon to throw at them. What could she, a mere human, do?

Suddenly, Dana got an idea and she pulled out Austin's cellphone to dial the Pokémon Center nearby as well as the police. It was the only way left to save him.

Gallade knocked aside a poison-fuming Weezing with a psycho cut and jumped back a few feet to take stock of the battle. He saw that they were actually _losing_ to the mass numbers of pokémon swarming them.

Salamence was in the air dealing with an annoying Crobat and Honchkrow, along with several of the two pokémon's pre-evolutions. She shot draco meteors and blew flaming streams of fire blasts at the pokémon, but the pokémon she didn't manage to hit would retaliate with attacks of their own, forcing Salamence to cry out in anger and pain.

Garchomp was speeding around like the land shark he was, although he wasn't showing his usual arrogant attitude. Instead, he desperately shook off a Nidorina and ran away from Rattata, Raticate, and several other pokémon while simultaneously leaping and jumping to avoid earthquake attacks from a Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Garchomp retaliated with earthquakes of his own, but aerial pokémon were unaffected and Pidgeys and Spearows attacked from above, forcing Garchomp to shield his face as he ran.

Starmie arced around the battlefield shooting out thunder bolts and ice beams at any enemy pokémon he came near to, and he eventually landed and shot a psychic attack at a charging Rhyhorn, instantly flinging it backwards through the air. But Starmie jumped up and arced away as a sharpened stone flew bast and burrowed itself into the spot Starmie was just at. A Rhydon roared in frustration, unable to hit the speedy Starmie, but a Rhyperior next to the Rhydon snorted and smashed its drill head into the ground, causing a fissure to appear below Starmie. Starmie frantically shot water at the huge gaping crack below it, creating a temporary tidal surf that it jumped on out of the gaping expanse of nothing. Then Starmie immediately engaged with another troublesome Pidgeotto.

Gallade saw that Gyarados was in an uncontrollable rage, blasting dragon rage and hyper beams all over the place. Gyarados was also being swarmed by several pokémon at once and was wriggling his body around in an effort to shake off the physical attackers. He fired another hyper beam in the midst of pokémon, sending a nearby Staravia plummeting to the ground. Gallade quickly dodged to the side as the beam scorched the earth nearby, thankful that he had been watching Gyarados to avoid the accidental friendly fire.

Then Gallade blocked a Hitmonchan's bullet punch with his arms, and he rocketed backwards into the air from the force of the attack. He twirled in midair and landed on his feet, sliding on the torn-up ground and eventually coming to a stop beside Gardevoir. Gallade looked in surprise at her as she performed a psychic on the Hitmonchan and instantly knocked it out of the fight, since it was unable to take the direct mind attack. Gallade had expected Gardevoir to attend to Austin instead of help him.

Then Gardevoir turned to Gallade with tears in her eyes and motioned behind her. Gallade looked up at the cliff and then back to Gardevoir in confusion, and Gardevoir shook her head sadly. Gallade instantly understood that nothing could be done and his expression soured. He nodded to Gardevoir and turned back to the fight in front of him with a renewed rage.

Gallade held up his blade-like arms and extended them to their full lengths in preparation for an all-out, suicidal attack. His arms were going to break, and then he was doomed. But not before he brought the enemy pokémon down with him. He charged forward, determined to keep Austin safe from the fighting for as long as possible. Gardevoir ran behind him, determined to do her part as well.

As one, Gallade and Gardevoir jumped into the air and dove back into the battle to fulfill Austin's final goal of vengeance, once and for all.

Chapter 17  
>Final Destination<p>

Gallade knocked away a Hitmonlee but was suddenly swarmed by two Nidokings and wrestled to the ground. He was no match for the Nidokings' brute strengths. Gallade struggled on the ground but to no avail.

Gardevoir suddenly propelled the two Nidokings backwards and smashed their heads into the hard ground with a psychic attack, freeing Gallade. He stood up and nodded thanks. But his eyes suddenly widened as he spotted a Haunter sneaking up on Gardevoir from behind. The Haunter was very similar to the one Charon commanded back in the Team Rocket secret base in Celadon City, although if it was actually the same one Gallade wasn't sure.

Gardevoir was too busy with her own battle and didn't detect the Haunter's presence. Gallade shouted to her and then leaped towards her to shield her from the quickly growing shadow ball resonating in Haunter's hands. But Gallade was too far away and far too late.

Haunter cackled and shot its shadow ball straight at Gardevoir as she turned around, and the sinister energy caught and enveloped the psychic pokémon in a cloud of darkness. She closed her eyes and grimaced from the searing pain attacking her body and mind, bearing the pain until the ball dissipated. Gardevoir fell to one knee and began recovering, but suddenly another shadow ball smashed against her. Dark electricity sparked deep burns over her body. Gardevoir screamed the most blood-curling scream any mortal living thing had ever heard. Then Haunter quickly propelled dark psychic energy at Gardevoir, immobilizing her conscience and hypnotizing her to a darkness-filled sleep. She fell onto her side motionless.

Before the Haunter could finish Gardevoir off with consuming her dream, Gallade leaped over her and slashed at the Haunter before it could retract Gardevoir's soul with its outstretched hand. But Haunter had anticipated Gallade's attack and simply retreated, cackling in amused victory while floating away gleefully. Gallade didn't give chase, but quickly turned around. Then he looked helplessly at Gardevoir as she laid there in the blank dark world of unconsciousness.

Dana covered her ears at Gardevoir's scream and wished that she would never have to hear such a noise ever again. She looked down and saw Gallade fighting some of Team Rocket's pokémon frantically to keep them away from the unconscious Gardevoir.

Austin suddenly stirred on Dana's lap at Gardevoir's scream, and Dana looked down in complete surprise and shock as he rolled over onto his stomach and asked her, "Help me get up."

Dana protested, "No! What are you doing? You'll bleed even faster to death if you move."

Austin smirked and looked up at her with defiant eyes. "I'm not ready to die yet. Come on, help me up."

Dana pursed her lips, but she grabbed Austin's arm and helped him to his feet. He stumbled and Dana caught him, steadying him upright. Then Austin looked down at his gaping wound and clutched it, muttering, "Well this armored suit was totally a waste of money."

He grimaced and told Dana, "Get me closer to Gardevoir. She needs to hear my voice clearly."

Dana nodded without understanding what was going on, and helped Austin slowly take one step after another towards his two pokémon. Eventually Austin said, "That's good enough. Did you call for help?"

Dana nodded again and then Austin said, "Then this plan just might work. Now where is he..."

Austin began looking around intently, and then he suddenly spotted the man he was looking for, watching from atop the nearby Indigo Plateau cliff. He was dressed in a business suit and standing next to a Persian, carefully watching the battle intently. Austin began waving at the man to get his attention until the man looked at them with a blank expression.

Austin yelled at him, "Hey! Tell your pokémon to surrender now! Because my pokémon are going to win this fight!"

The man looked at them with contempt and replied in a deep voice, "Your pokémon's loyalty to you is no match for brute power."

Austin shouted back, "Let's see that put to the test in a fair fight then! Or are you too much of a coward to accept the challenge, Giovanni?"

Giovanni laughed and said, "Why would I lower myself to your standards when I can just watch up here and see your pokémon torn to shreds by all of my pokémon? But you amuse me. And I don't appreciate you calling me a coward. Fine. If you can demonstrate to me the true loyalty of your pokémon, we will have your fight just as your pokémon are in their current states."

Austin frowned and looked over at the battlefield taking place to the left. He saw that Gardevoir was unconscious. Gallade was overwhelmed. Starmie was too exhausted to arc around in the air and was simply firing beams from its position. But Starmie's beams were becoming increasingly weaker, allowing Team Rocket's pokémon to get closer to attack. Gyarados roared and fell on its side, overwhelmed by the several smaller pokémon nagging it to death. Garchomp roared and barreled over an Electrode, then began parrying with another Hitmonchan. And Salamence was on the ground creating a temporary fire spin around herself in a futile effort to keep the enemy pokémon off her. She was panting and seemed beat up too. Austin figured that in a real six on six fight, he could really only count on Gallade and Garchomp to lead the battle.

However, Austin noticed that every pokémon loyal to Team Rocket was also either unconscious or weak too. Giovanni noticed this too and called out to his troops, "Cease the attacks! I shall use my own six pokémon to destroy Austin's remaining pokémon in a six versus six fight."

Then he addressed Austin, "That is, if you can show me the true power of your pokémon's loyalty!"

The Team Rocket troops looked up at their leader, and then they obliged with the command, recalling all their own pokémon back to their pokéballs. Some of them were grumbling though at having to stop the madness and fun.

Austin nodded and then grimaced. He bent over clutching his gut. Dana quickly put a hand on his chest to help him remain standing. Austin was panting from the exertion. Sweat dripped off his forehead and a moist layer formed on his body. Eventually Austin nodded and managed to stand back upright, although leaning more heavily on Dana than before.

Then Austin called out to Gardevoir, who still lay unconscious on the ground. Gallade was watching over her carefully on guard.

Where was she?

Gardevoir opened her eyes, feeling the headache throb inside her head. She found that she couldn't see. All was black darkness before her. No matter where she turned to look, it was all the same. Not even sound existed.

What had happened? How did she get here? And where was Austin and the others? Gardevoir opened her mouth to call out to them for help, but no sound came out of her throat. She launched out telepathically to try and communicate past the expanse of nothing, but her psychic conscience immediately reflected off a nearby invisible wall and shot back at her, smashing her awareness. Gardevoir's lips quivered and she began to panic from the terror she felt. She couldn't find Austin. She couldn't find her way home. She couldn't even find Gallade, her bonding companion. She was alone.

Then suddenly Austin's voice broke through the expanse of nothing. "Hey, Gardevoir. Get up! I need you to get up for me. Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir tried to call out to him, but again no sound came out of her throat. She wanted to say, I can't. I'm sorry.

But then Austin's clear, strong voice called out to her again.

"Gardevoir! You never gave up on me when you had every possible chance to take. You never left my side, even when you should have and you knew it. You are the best pokémon and friend a trainer could ever have and travel with on his adventure. But now I need you to get up just one more time for me. Because I sure as hell ain't giving up on you now. Now get up, Gardevoir! Get up!"

Gardevoir suddenly remembered that she had been attacked by a shadow ball on some distant battlefield, which had enveloped and clouded her thoughts. She remembered that she was fighting for the sake of her true master and best friend. She didn't have time to be lost in sorrow right now! She needed to help Austin and the others.

Gardevoir felt a hidden energy spark within her. She stood up straight, determined to follow her master's orders and find her way back. She blinked her eyes and suddenly found herself standing on the battlefield, looking at her one and only trainer. She smiled in utter relief and then gave a surprised laugh as she was smothered by a tender one-armed bear hug by Gallade from behind.

But her eyes widened in horror as Austin doubled over from his grievous wound.

Austin coughed up more blood. He was fading fast. Dana shook her head and murmured softly in his head, "You should stop. You're bleeding more quickly. Just look at your feet."

Austin didn't bother to look at his blood-drenched legs and feet, knowing that the movement would make him dizzy. Instead he ignored Dana and prepared to call out to Gardevoir again.

But to his and everyone's surprise, Gardevoir stirred and rolled over to stand back up in a sort of sleep-like trance. Then she opened her eyes and fully woke up, and gave the purest smile Austin had ever seen as Gallade whooped and hugged her gingerly with his right arm.

Austin overcame his initial shock and he chuckled. He muttered to Dana, "I actually didn't expect her to make it happen. I thought she was long gone in her trance. That's my Gardevoir for ya."

Then Dana watched as Austin coughed up blood again. He doubled over as the coughing wracked his body. Dana suddenly took Austin's full weight and she struggled to keep him standing. She yelled, "Austin! Stand up! Stand up! I can't carry you like this!"

Suddenly Austin's weight lifted off her chest and shoulders as she watched Garchomp wrap a finned arm around him and pull him upright. Then Garchomp leaned Austin against his chest to act as a sort of back support.

Austin sighed and smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

Garchomp snorted in annoyance but tilted his head in affirmation. They looked up at the Team Rocket leader, waiting to see what he would do.

Giovanni waved his hand with impunity and called down from the cliff, "Excellent! You have shown me the power of loyalty. How amusing that you actually managed to breath life back into your psychic pokémon's decrepit bones. But behold the power of strength! Go, Kangaskhan! Dugtrio! Gengar! Nidoqueen and Nidoking! Go, Rhyperior!"

All the pokémon materialized below the cliff and lined up in an orderly fashion, ready to commence the fight. Austin waited as only Salamence, Starmie, and Garchomp stood behind him in a disorderly fashion. Gyarados was already unconscious, and Gallade helped Gardevoir off the main field even though he had a broken arm and was bleeding all over from several bruises and cuts. Salamence and Garchomp weren't faring much better than Gallade. Starmie was the only pokémon that seemed energetic. As Gardevoir barely managed to remain in a sitting position far enough away from the battlefield where the final battle would commence, trying to gather her senses, Gallade walked over triumphantly to join the other three fighters.

Dana came over to help Austin stand up, and Austin managed to recall Gyarados back into his pokéball. Dana asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Austin shook his head and stated, "I only need to hold off the Team Rocket leader's pokémon long enough for the police to show up."

Then Austin called weakly to his pokémon, "Push them out! You all can do it! Fight!"

Dana frowned, noticing that Austin was at his limits. But she didn't say anything, knowing that this battle was all or nothing. This would decide their fates. If Austin's pokémon didn't have the strength to hold off the last few pokémon, then they would be wiped out without any remorse. That's what bad guys do.

Austin wheezed and suddenly collapsed, and Dana slowly fell to the ground, unable to carry his entire weight. She landed on her back with Austin on top, and she gently shifted Austin to a more comfortable position as she held onto his wound. She shook him gently, saying, "Hey, Austin, come on. Stay with us." Then Salamence came into Dana's view and gave her a meaningful look, and she understood what to do. She nodded and she positioned Austin on Salamence's back with Garchomp's help, then she leaped onto Salamence herself.

Without warning, Giovanni's pokémon charged forward in a preemptive attack, not pausing for their owner's orders to attack the group while they were evacuating. Garchomp roared and smashed his hands into the ground, creating an earthquake that sent jagged pieces of rock skyward and smashed into Nidoqueen and instantly downing the blue bipedal dinosaur pokémon.

Salamence flew away from the battle towards where Gardevoir was resting, and Dana disembarked and got Austin off. Then Salamence flew off to rejoin the battle. Dana cried as she shook Austin's shoulders and called to him, "Austin? Austin!"

But Austin would not respond nor revive, and Gardevoir watched on sadly as tears fell down her own face, feeling absolutely helpless for the first time in her life.

Gardevoir looked to the battle in the distance and her face contorted into a dark glare, feeling a boiling determination to avenge all the evil things done to her trainer by Team Rocket over the years.

The enemy pokémon adjacent to Nidoqueen lunged to the side to avoid the devastating earth attack. Nidoqueen's bipedal purple dinosaur counterpart pokémon, Nidoking, pounded the ground with his massive legs, creating a fissure attack of his own. However, the ground split open in an unpredictable way and engulfed his own ally pokémon, Rhyperior. Garchomp snorted in disgust, seeing the pathetic teamwork of the enemy. The dragon smashed his hands into the ground to create another earthquake. Nidoking was no match for the speed of Garchomp's attack, and it was quickly taken out.

Gallade was locked in mortal combat with the Gengar, using his arms to slash and parry with the evil shadow balls resonating in each of Gengar's hands that acted as barriers. Suddenly an opening appeared in Gengar's defense, and Gallade lunged forward to end the purple bipedal ghost pokémon. But Gengar cackled as Gallade took the bait, and it suddenly launched a lightning fast sucker punch straight into Gallade's chin with an uppercut. As Gallade stumbled backwards, Gengar launched a dark pulse beam at the stunned pokémon. Gallade propelled backwards chaotically, landing on his back as dark lightning electricity resonated from his body. He didn't get back up.

Suddenly Garchomp took a slash at the ghost pokémon from behind, but the dragon's arm simply passed through Gengar's body and only parted air. Gengar laughed and fired a shadow ball at Garchomp's face. Garchomp jumped backwards to avoid the attack, and then eyed the Gengar in front of him as the ghost grinned at him mischievously. Suddenly Garchomp was smashed in the head from behind by Kangaskhan and fell to the ground. Garchomp didn't get up, and the huge white-splashed brown muscular kangaroo roared in victory.

In another area of the battlefield, Starmie fired an ice beam at Dugtrio, a brown cylinder triplet ground pokémon. But the three moles without hands instantly dug into the ground to avoid the attack, and retaliated from underneath by launching the earth from below at Starmie. The starfish pokémon jumped into the air and twirled around to dodge the dirt missiles. It landed and fired a jet propelled blast of water at the Dugtrio hole where they had attacked Starmie from.

But Dugtrio had already burrowed to another unknown section of the ground and barricaded the tunnels behind it, nulling Starmie's attempt to flood them underneath. Starmie turned around quickly, trying to spot the disturbed rifts of dirt where Dugtrio would be underneath. Suddenly Starmie was sent flying into the air as Dugtrio burst out from the ground underneath it and fired mud bombs at the airborne starfish. The twirling purple pokémon was unable to gain control of its movements and couldn't defend itself from the incoming earth missile blobs.

Suddenly a flamethrower blasted into the mud bombs, melting the projectiles, and Salamence swooped in under Starmie as it began to fall back down and caught the starfish on its back. Then Salamence flew up higher into the air to let Starmie reorient itself.

Starmie began firing ice beams and cannonading high speed blocks of solid water at the ground below from Salamence's back, attempting to hit the targeted triplets stuck on the ground below. But Dugtrio was fast and began moving around under the ground in an unpredictable fashion. Dugtrio would occasionally pop up from the ground and fire more mud bombs at the flying duo, but Salamence would constantly melt the blobs with fire blasts to null the attacks. Salamence circled around in the air as Starmie continued firing water and ice attacks at the ground. Dugtrio would not be hit, however.

Starmie's top arms were sagging as the starfish pokémon became more exhausted. Dugtrio had dodged all of its attacks without breaking a sweat and was next to the cliff. Suddenly an idea came to mind as Starmie observed the mountainous landscape Dugtrio was near, and Starmie began firing a continuous stream of water in a large circle around the destroyed ground where Dugtrio resided.

Dugtrio realized too late what Starmie was doing while it was busy concentrating on firing more dirt projectiles to down the flying pair, and it attempted to quickly burrow a tunnel outside the water-circle. But Starmie was already prepared, and fired an ice beam at the water-filled twenty-feet deep circle-shaped furrow created in the ground. Suddenly the water solidified into an indestructible barrier of ice.

Dugtrio was unruffled by this, and simply tried to burrow deeper than the ice wall to escape. But it suddenly hit solid rock in the ground and realized that it was trapped. It could sift earth easily, but destroying an entire buried mountain of rock was another matter. Dugtrio burrowed back up to ground level and quickly left its shelter, running on tiny legs across the torn up grass and dirt to escape the ice prison.

But Starmie had anticipated Dugtrio's desperate move and quickly fired water projectiles at the running triplets. Starmie's attacks finally made contact with its target, and Dugtrio fell to the ground and did not get back up. It was washed back in a whirlpool back into the hole from whence it came.

Suddenly Salamence was hit by a huge jagged rock in the wing from above as a rock slide from the cliff next to them barreled downwards perilously at them. The dragon roared as she plummeted to the ground two hundred feet below with Starmie barely holding on amidst the falling rocks around them. Starmie leaped off Salamence right as the dragon smashed heavily into the ground and stirred up a huge cloud of dust.

Starmie did a barrel roll and instantly fired a hydro pumped water block at the Kangaskhan that had created the rock slide that had downed Salamence. The cannonade of water successfully smashed into its target, and Kangaskhan's head whipped back from the force. The huge pokémon landed on its back unconscious and its purple baby crawled out of the pouch on Kangaskhan's belly to cry out to its parent desperately.

Starmie stumbled to its left and then managed to remain in an unmoving standing position as it stared at the Gengar across from it. Gengar gave its customary grin of malevolence and then it suddenly darted to its right, simultaneously launching a shadow ball at the weak starfish. Starmie barely had the energy to summon and fire an ice beam through the incoming ball of dark energy, dissipating it into the air. But Gengar instantly darted up to Starmie and smashed its center jewel with its pulsing dark energy fist. Starmie flew backwards several feet and landed on its back unmoving.

Gengar suddenly sensed another pokémon's presence behind it, and it leaped to the side just in time to dodge Gardevoir's psybeam attack. The beam of psychic energy zoomed past Gengar and blasted a burning hole in a distant tree trunk. Gengar turned around to glare at the psychic pokémon as she put both her hands in front of her with palms open and closed her eyes. Suddenly leaves from a nearby tree began ripping off the branches and launching themselves at Gengar, the blades' edges sharp as knives.

Gengar snorted and launched several shadow balls from its hands at the incoming magical leaves. The leaves were destroyed or sent veering off course as Gengar stood unaffected by Gardevoir's attack. Then it grunted in annoyance as it dodged another rainbow beam. It began running to its side, firing shadow balls and dark pulse beams at Gardevoir as she ran parallel to the ghost across the field. Gardevoir fired translucent rainbow psybeams and psywaves of her own in an attempt to trap and eliminate the ghost. However, neither pokémon's attacks reached the intended target.

Gengar abruptly stopped angrily as Gardevoir fired a psybeam in front of the ghost in its intended path. Gengar prepared another larger shadow ball in between both its hands, but it stopped the resonation as Gardevoir suddenly began charging straight at the ghost. Gengar tilted its head in question, then it grinned in amusement as it turned its hands into resonating fists of dark energy, eager to end the fight with physical combat.

But right as Gardevoir got close enough for Gengar to launch its right fist straight at her head, Gardevoir suddenly pushed both her hands forward and blasted Gengar in point blank range with a powerful psychic attack. Gengar's form nearly dissipated into nothingness as it was sent blasting backwards several dozen feet. The ghost silently came to rest on the ground without stirring up dirt with eyes and mouth closed.

Gardevoir panted, feeling extremely tired as the adrenaline ceased to course through her body. She could barely focus on remaining standing on her two feet as she bent over to gulp air, with both her hands on her knees.

Suddenly Gardevoir's back erupted in hot fiery pain as a shadow ball smashed and collided with her. She fell to her knees as the electrical shadow energy coursed through her body, nearly immobilizing her. All the psychic pokémon could think was, _Was that it? A cheap backstab to end it all?_

_ No!_ Gardevoir recalled every good thing that had happened to her in her life with her incredible memory in the space of a second, and then she drew energy and motivation from her thoughts of protecting her beloved trainer and everything that she held dear.

With renewed strength and adrenaline, Gardevoir rolled to the side to dodge the next attack she knew was sure to come. The circular purple waves of hypnosis passed by harmlessly as Gardevoir turned to face the last Team Rocket pokémon still attacking.

Haunter cackled hoarsely, knowing Gardevoir's resistance to submitting to the void was futile when the pokémon was so weak already. The ghost pokémon prepared a massive shadow ball between both its hands in preparation to blast its most hated enemy out of existence. Gardevoir stared at the dark crackling electrical energy that resonated between the ghost's hands, and wondered what she could do about it.

Then she thought, _What was she thinking. There was nothing to think about at all. This was it._ Gardevoir held both her palms apart in front of her and closed her eyes, concentrating on building up energy from inside her between her hands. The invisible ball of energy resonating in front of her quickly began leeching and consuming Gardevoir's life energy and she grimaced painfully, almost unable to finish her task. But her motivational strength and thoughts helped guide her to continue building up the massive all-out psychic attack of her own. Then purple light began shining out from between her hands as the psychic ball of energy became so massively powerful.

Just as Haunter finished his shadow ball and raised it above its head, then launched it straight at Gardevoir, she suddenly opened her red eyes. Her irises resonated with a purple hue. Gardevoir yelled a war cry as she fired her own massive ball of psychic energy at Haunter and in the path of the gigantic shadow ball. The two balls of energy smashed against each other with equal force and resonated against each other in midair, creating electrical sparks of friction that shot out in all directions and creating mini fires everywhere.

Suddenly the two balls merged and then exploded in a huge fiery cloud of black smoke and lightning. The shockwave smashed into Gardevoir's chest, knocking the wind out of her, and she flew backwards several feet. She skidded on her butt and finally came to rest in a sitting position with legs outstretched. She winced from the burns on her body from the explosion and she gasped for air.

Suddenly a frustrated Haunter burst through the smoke in front of her, coming directly for her throat with outstretched hands that resonated dark energy. Gardevoir could only hold up her hands to defend herself, still not recovered.

This was it. She had failed.

Suddenly Gardevoir's conscience screamed the single most devastating thought she had ever experienced.

_NO!_

For Austin, for Gallade, and for her own personal revenge.

Just as Haunter reached Gardevoir and was about to take her life essence with greedy hands, a visible destructive purple psychic force wave exploded from her body with a devastating boom and incinerated the surroundings with purple fire. Haunter screeched as it was struck full in the face by the unpredicted attack and the ghost dissipated into thin air as it was flung backwards towards the sun. Then all was silent.

Gardevoir sighed and fell onto her back with arms and legs outstretched, feeling utterly empty and devoid of life inside. She stared unseeing at the bright sun overhead, and then all slowly blended into a white light. Then she closed her eyes.

Charon walked up the cliff towards his boss, and then watched silently as Giovanni screamed at his own pokémon to attack. But he saw that the pokémon were all beat up and sprawled out on the ground in defeat.

Then Giovanni turned to his counterparts and yelled, "What are you waiting for, my Team Rocket grunts? Take them down while they are all weak!"

Giovanni looked around and saw that all of the Team Rocket pokémon, including his own, were passed out or wounded and unable to continue fighting. He snarled angrily, "Argh, you all are idiots!"

He then muttered to himself, "I should have equipped everybody with weapons of their own in case their pokémon failed. That was stupid of me."

The Team Rocket leader glanced at the prostrate form of Austin and his surrounding band, and realized that the annoying police boy could not pursue them any longer. The police were also too far away to catch them, even if they were already on their way. This remote area was too far away from any city police to get to them in time.

Giovanni shrugged and said to himself, "Well no matter. It is done. Soon I will have the strongest pokémon in the world and I will rule the world myself, devoid of all this nonsense."

Giovanni called to his followers, "Retreat, Team Rocket. Heal your own pokémon to fight and pillage another day." As the people moved into their black vans and drove off, Giovanni muttered to himself, "What a bunch of useless fools. This is why I don't fight needless battles with master rank trainers."

He turned to Charon and told him coldly, "This is your fault it didn't end here and now. Your services are no longer needed. You are recognizable as part of Team Rocket now, and you must depart or be eliminated so Team Rocket is not brought down with you. Good bye."

Giovanni walked down the cliff and got into a helicopter waiting for him, then it flew away out of sight. Charon muttered, "If you didn't waste time talking in order to self-glorify yourself in assumed victory, this wouldn't have happened." For the first time Charon realized the cruel malice in his boss as he stood there alone and abandoned, cast off like a piece of trash. Giovanni didn't even thank Charon for his long-time service to Team Rocket or Haunter's sacrifice for the cause.

Charon grieved for his lost pokémon Haunter that the stupid psychic pokémon Gardevoir had killed in her sudden outburst of purifying energy. Charon vowed revenge on Gardevoir and her trainer, and he looked back at the congregation of people and pokémon down below the cliff in hopes of exacting revenge at that moment.

But he saw that he couldn't even accomplish that. Austin had taken a fatal wound in defending his love interest, and besides Charon's own pokémon were beat up and unable to fight anymore. Charon's face twisted in an animalistic snarl, furious that he couldn't carry out his revenge for his lost Haunter just as the dead man Austin could never avenge his parents. It was so ironic Charon wanted to destroy the world, no the universe in his frustration. He felt as if irony itself was laughing at him.

Charon continued watching anonymously from his vantage point and saw how the group was united by love and kindness. He felt even more frustrated as he shed tears for all that was lost and nothing that was gained. What stupidity! Self-glorification only leads to self-sacrifice and the end of life. Thus, human emotion only leads to conflict and tragedy.

Charon then vowed to himself then and there that he would try to discover a way to recreate this cruel world devoid of illogical and emotional reasoning found in every living being. No, this universal mission transpired past the stars and beyond. He would delve into research, away from society and civilization. Only then would the world be free of sadness and darkness of the heart. He would accomplish all this out of his own anger at the world for being so cruel to him and also to self-redeem himself for failing his pokémon. It was all an emotionally-driven goal to rid the world of feeling.

Ironic, life is.

Gallade woke up and sat up rubbing his throbbing head. He had been through better days. Then he looked around and saw that they were alone. Team Rocket had vanished from the area. The only indication of the battle that had taken place was the torn up patches of ground and the destroyed cliff nearby, as well as Starmie's circular ice barrier.

Then his eyes narrowed as he spotted Gardevoir lying flat on her back a good distance away. He stood up, but stumbled for balance as his legs wobbled weakly. Gallade gritted his teeth and then slowly walked over to Gardevoir. He fell down on his knees heavily next to her, and saw that she was unconscious in a near-death state.

Gallade sighed and then closed his eyes, putting both his hands on either side of Gardevoir's head. Then his hands began glowing dark red as he psychically transferred some of his own energy to Gardevoir to revive her. However, Gardevoir would not waken, and Gallade began to feel sleepy. But he was determined to bring her back, even if it killed him, and still he would not give up.

Suddenly Gardevoir's eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up, coughing hoarsely. Gallade slumped on her legs in utter exhaustion. But he smiled in utter relief as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Austin hang in there! We can use Nurse Joy's new full restore to heal you just like it did with Gardevoir! Just stay awake long enough for her to get here on Salamence!"

But Austin wasn't responding. Gardevoir and Gallade stumbled up to the group. They supported each other's weight and then fell heavily to the ground in sitting positions. Dana continued calling to Austin in tears, but she suddenly stopped as the surrounding pokémon began glowing blue. Gyarados suddenly materialized from his pokéball, still unconscious and glowing bright blue.

Then Dana realized that the pokémon were naturally being released from their pokéballs because they had no current trainer anymore, and she shook Austin futilely as she knew the implication.

"No! Austin, stay with me! Don't die on me, stupid!" Then Dana began sobbing uncontrollably as she put both her hands on Austin's stiff chest and began pumping it in a futile attempt to restart his heart.

Gardevoir looked at her fingers and watched the glowing blue hue surrounding her fade from her fingertips. Then she sniffed and looked meaningfully at Gallade. A tear dropped from Gallade's eye, knowing what Gardevoir was about to do, and he shook his head in fear for her, knowing that she wouldn't listen to him. But he didn't stop the psychic pokémon from because that was her purpose and he wouldn't deny that to her when she herself wanted their futures to be together the most.

Gardevoir gently put a hand on Dana's arm to stop her. Dana looked up and Gardevoir nodded, calmly pulling Dana's hands off Austin's body. Then amidst her tears, Gardevoir closed her eyes and breathed deeply, putting her hands together in preparation.

Then everyone looked on in amazement and wonder as a bright yellow glow began resonating from Gardevoir's palms. Gardevoir parted her hands and put them on Austin's cheeks without opening her eyes, and Dana realized what the pokémon was doing. She was about to protest when she caught Gallade staring at her.

Gallade shook his head at Dana and said, _She will perform healing wish because she loves him. Just as you love him, let Gardevoir do what she must, to sacrifice herself in the process to bring him back. It's the only thing left. Do not distract her. Please._

Dana could only nod as she stared dully at Gardevoir, uncomprehending in thought. Gallade watched anxiously as Gardevoir's eyes narrowed in pain and concentration, but she still held onto Austin's cheeks and resonated the light from her hands into his face. Austin's wound suddenly began moving and then the organs and skin grew back together, closing the wound and healing the injury. But still Austin would not revive. Gardevoir began swaying as she slowly lost her consciousness, but still she kept performing her last wish to save her beloved friend.

Suddenly a clear voice cut through the air, "Stop Gardevoir at once!" Everyone jumped in surprise, and then they watched helplessly as Gardevoir fully lost her consciousness and fell over. Gallade instantly leaped to the ground and gently caught the unconscious pokémon to lay her on the soft dirt. Then he looked up sadly and watched Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny run up to them from Salamence.

Nurse Joy said to no one in particular as she kneeled next to Gardevoir's form, "There's no way healing wish can bring somebody back from the dead. That's only a death wish." Then she tilted the squarish full restore bottle to Gardevoir's lips to revive her, and after administering the potion Gardevoir's eyelids fluttered as she regained consciousness. Gallade's heart skipped as he breathed a sigh of utter relief, and he felt as if he would faint himself from the stressful anxiety he felt for Gardevoir's life.

Gardevoir woke to Gallade's smiling face as his tears fell on her cheeks. Gardevoir returned the smile, and then remembered what she was doing there. Her face turned anxious and fearful as she looked to Nurse Joy. The nurse shook her head, and Gardevoir understood that it was all futile. She sat up with Gallade gently holding her back, and she laid her head against Gallade's chest to rest silently as she listened to Dana sob behind her. Nurse Joy attended to all of the other pokémon and healed them with all of the full restores she brought with her.

Then Nurse Joy came back from Garchomp as he woke up and yawned, and she said softly to Dana, "I'm sorry, but my full restore can't bring somebody back from the dead. It only has the power to heal somebody alive to full health. I'm sorry Dana."

Nurse Joy stood back up and Starmie knelt next to Austin's head. It sat there deflated, not even twirling its back star as it usually did. Gyarados closed his eyes and laid its head to rest next to the group, not wanting to shed his own huge tears in front of the others. Garchomp continued to stamp the ground softly in frustration. Gardevoir cried silently into Gallade's chest as he rested his head on her own.

Salamence looked toward the bright blue sky and suddenly roared, letting all the mixed emotions of guilt, sadness, and anguish wash into the call. The loudness took the whole group by surprise, and everyone paused to stop crying as Salamence grunted softly at the sky, making everyone look up at what she was croning at.

And then every single person's and pokémon's eyes widened in awe as they saw a glittering phoenix bird pokémon with a rainbow trailing behind it flying in their direction from the distance. The brightly plumaged golden red bird flew overhead and blocked out the sun for an instant, its silhouette glowing brightly. Then the sun's bright light reached the onlookers' eyes and they shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light. But as they looked back up at the sky, Ho-Oh was nowhere in sight.

Dana spotted a soft glittering speck of light trickling down from the sky, and she gasped as it fell onto Austin's chest. Dana looked around quickly and saw that the others seemingly didn't see the spark of light shining faintly on Austin. Dana looked on in wonder as the light slowly sank into Austin's chest, and then her eyes widened as she noticed color return softly to Austin's cheeks.

And then Austin coughed several times and opened his eyes.

Gardevoir screeched in surprise, jumping in position and causing both herself and Gallade to fall over. Austin looked at Dana's torn face and then he gave a weak grin and chuckled. He remarked softly, "Did y'all miss me?"

Dana laughed as she cried and shouted happily, "Goddamn it, Austin, I love you. Don't ever, _ever_, do that to me again. You're not dying on me, you hear?"

Austin winked and said seriously, "Yes Ma'am. I'm never giving up on you again."

Dana smiled and said, "Nor I you." Then she gently smothered him with a hug. Then police cars and motorcycles zoomed into view and quickly drove towards the group with their lights flashing. But Team Rocket had already departed to places unknown and were too late.

Austin sighed and told the grinning Officer Jenny looking on, "I should have let the police know right when I found Dana. You guys would have gotten here on time sooner."

Jenny nodded without saying anything and Dana asked, "How so?"

Austin explained, "Because I had already told the police about your kidnapping and my search and imminent inevitable scrape with Team Rocket."

Dana laughed and teased him, "For a dead guy, you sure can talk a lot. Besides, don't worry about Team Rocket. They'll be taken down eventually."

Austin nodded without saying anything, still slightly dazed. Gardevoir continued to cry happily as Gallade gave a silly grin. Starmie twirled its star happily on its back again, and Garchomp roared mightily into the sky. Gyarados gently nudged Austin, and Austin raised his right arm to put his hand on Gyarados's chin. Gyarados snorted in content, and Salamence simply eyed the entire group.

Gallade commented privately to Gardevoir, _And so a legend begins._

Gardevoir shook her head and replied with a smile, holding his hands, _No, the legend simply continues._ Gallade chuckled and then put an arm around Gardevoir's shoulders.

Salamence looked to the sky and saw the remnants of the sparkling trail of the phoenix pokémon they had all undoubtedly seen but which had vanished in an instant. Then Salamence stretched and yawned, not at all eager to look forward to what the future had in store for them all.

**Epilogue**

"And that's how you came into being, Daniel."

"That was a really boring story, Mama. How come Daddy didn't slay any dragons?"

Dana laughed and told her six-year old son, "Because Daddy won the dragon's respect and friendship instead, which is much better than what you suggested."

"Eh, I'd rather Daddy had killed the dragon. It would be more heroic."

"Daniel, you must not think to kill everything that attacks you. Sometimes the best thing to do is find peace. That is one thing you must never forget. Okay?"

"Okay. Can I go play now?"

Dana nodded and said, "Okay, go and play with your friends."

"Cool."

Little Daniel ran off on his little legs to go play with the nursery's baby pokémon and other human kids having fun in the playground.

Gardevoir knelt down next to her own child and told her Ralts, _Go on, you too. I'll be here._

Ralts nodded and then went off to join Daniel. Then Gardevoir stood back up next to Gallade as they happily watched their child pokémon have fun.

Austin grinned and remarked to Dana within earshot of Gardevoir, "That Ralts reminds me of a certain someone I used to know."

Gardevoir smirked as Dana raised her eyebrows and remarked back, "Our Daniel reminds me of a certain someone I _still_ know. You little bugger."

Austin laughed and said, "Love you too." They all walked back towards the shaded table underneath an sipped on their different drinks silently. Then Austin drank his ice water and broke the silence with a content sigh, saying, "Ah, now this is the essence of life."

Dana said pointedly, not liking Austin disturbing the mood, "Hey, water is not your everything, okay? Careful how you joke around here, buster. I work this nursery and I can boot you if I want."

Austin grinned and winked, "Sheesh, I'm just relaxing. Give me a break woman. Aren't you glad I didn't continue pursuing my old and twisted life goal, and instead pursued our family."

Dana said, "Hmph. As I would expect of any husband of mine. Otherwise I would kill you myself. Besides, Team Rocket was finally taken down anyway by the police. You would have just wasted your time."

Austin raised his eyebrows in affirmation and remarked, "The hideout was only exposed because of some anonymous tips pointing out the secret location of the base under Celadon Game Corner after some trainer had already destroyed the place, and not because of my efforts all those years ago. Apparently they listen to some random trainer and not a master like me."

Dana scolded, "Sure sure. Now would you drop that subject for the last and final time, now that it's over?"

Austin grinned and said, "Hai hai. I accept my past, my present, and my future. Hopefully."

Dana raised an eyebrow and said, "Heh? What'd you say? Didn't quite hear you."

Austin smirked, "Never no mind, Milady. Just sitting here happily with you is all."

Dana remarked with a happy expression, "Good."

Gardevoir was smiling and looked on as Starmie played tag with Ralts and Daniel, and Gyarados napped in the pool in the shade of a tree next to a napping Salamence. Garchomp was running around amusing himself by giving rides to some toddlers and pokémon infants in the playground, careful not to cause any accidental earthquakes.

Gardevoir leaned her head on Gallade as he wrapped his left arm around her. Dana sighed in content and put her legs on Austin's thighs playfully, saying, "Now this is a life I can get used to."

Austin rubbed her legs and said, "Nothing a rich lifestyle and a huge mansion for a home in the wonderful town of Solaceon can't solve, right? Now aren't you glad I became a pokémon master after all, even if for the wrong reasons?"

Dana smiled and said, "Hmm-hmm. Now you're living for the right reasons, and that's all that matters, my dear. Glad you finally discovered your inner hidden world."

As they all relaxed in the shade on the hot summer day, the ice-cubes clinked softly against the glass as they melted and settled in their respective drinks.


End file.
